


Destiel • Don't leave me.

by PhoenixGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Boys Kissing, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, No Smut, Past, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Sam Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGeek/pseuds/PhoenixGeek
Summary: Castiel is going on a date on valentine's day and Dean's jealous and goes into a emotional breakdown. And one thing leads to another. Will Dean be able to deal with it knowing he's mentally broken?
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Never

_**01** _

"You like him don't ya?" Sam asked Castiel who looked like he was interested in the book he was reading but gave off the vibes that he hated reading the book. 

Castiel looked up at the tall guy and titled his head to the side, confused. "Like who Sam?" He asked innocently. Sam chuckled a little.

"My brother, Cas," Sam says. Castiel squinted his eyes. 

"Yes, he's my best friend and I like him," Castiel says. 

"Not in that way Cas. I mean more than friend kinda way." Sam sees understanding on Cas's face and smiles. 

"It doesn't matter, Sam. He likes frisky woman, and not me." Castiel says and he goes back to his book and Sam has an idea. 

Sam and Castiel studied in the library about the different new creatures and discussed some spells from Rowena's book of spells. Sam was really glad that Rowena hadn't died and was ruling hell like a badass queen. 

Sam woke up early in the morning to see Cas just sitting with a cup of coffee in his hand sipping it carefully one sip at a time. Sam smirked and walked over to him. 

"Had a good sleep huh?" Sam asks as he pours himself a cup of black tea. 

"Sam, you know I don't sleep," Cas responds. Sam chuckled and sat a little too close to Castiel. Sam had come out as bisexual last month, Dean had no problem with it nor did Cas. 

Dean walked to the kitchen lazily, not even noticing Cas and Sam. He grabbed a beer and that's when he saw them. 

"Morning, I guess?" Dean said laughing nervously. Sam could see the slight anger and jealous lingering in Dean's eyes, he was surprised that Dean hid it pretty well. 

Castiel sighed. "Who drinks beer for breakfast?" He got up from beside Sam. Sam noticed the relief in Dean's eyes. He smirked mentally. His plan has to work. They suffered enough. With Jack being the God, heaven restored, hell in hands of Rowena, they just had to take care of some rogue monster here and there or small ghost cases. 

Castiel grabbed the beer in Dean's hand and placed it inside the fridge. Sam was surprised this time that Dean let Casteil take away his beer in the morning. Whenever Sam had done that, he acted like a baby who was forgotten to be fed. 

Castiel handed him a cup of coffee. "Try this. Helps much better than beer." Dean took the cup from Cas and sat down on the table nearby. Away from Sam. This time Cas sat opposite Sam. Sam noticed this. What would it take these guys to just accept that they love each other? Sam was frustrated by the sexual tension between the two. Staring at each other for God knows how long and Sam had interrupted it every time like a cockblock.

Sam got up and stood beside Castiel who looked up at him as if he stood on a tall building. He put a flirty hand on Castiel's shoulder and whispered in his ears. "Just play along." Castiel shook his head. "Do you or not want to know how Dean feels about yah?" Castiel nodded, blushed, and looked down at his cup of coffee. 

"You ready for today Cas?" He asked loudly so that Dean could also hear them. 

"Yeah but I'm a bit nervous," Castiel replied shyly. 

"You guys going somewhere?" Asked Dean out of curiosity. 

"Not both of us, only Cas," Sam said and wiggled his eyebrows at Castiel. Castiel just looked at his coffee cup. 

"Oh, where though?" Dean asked as he sipped the coffee which didn't taste good for him but still drank it as it was by Cas. 

"He has a date. It's valentine's after all. With all the other things over, and no monsters for us to hunt, why not just chill? You're gonna be getting laid, so I thought why not Cas too and set him up with a 'guy'. " Sam said pressing the word 'guy'. Castiel looked at Sam shocked. Castiel looked at Dean who looked like he didn't like the idea. 

"Oh....I- uh...good luck I guess." Dean stuttered which Castiel thought was cute and adorable. Dean left the kitchen as fast as possible after drinking the coffee. 

After Dean left, Castiel turned to Sam. 

"He won't even like me now. Why did you do that?" He asked with anger and sadness. Dean did not know Cas was into men except for Sam. Because he kinda insisted on telling, promising that he'd not tell anyone. Sam kept his promise. The only thing Cas hid was he wasn't into guys, he just liked Dean. No other men interested him. 

Castiel had changed his full attire. He had gotten rid of the trenchcoat, his everyday clothes. He was dressed in brand new black jeans and a white shirt which was not tucked in, a tie was loosely hung from his neck and that hair......godamnit, was gorgeous. Dean was left speechless by seeing Cas. He walked up to Cas who was standing there and waiting for a reply from the brothers. 

Dean stood close to him. He saw a strand of hair that was out of the way and without even thinking just put it back in place. He didn't even see Castiel blushing. Sam didn't dare interrupt because his plan would just work out right here, no need of going out too. Dean was getting jealous that this was for someone else and not him. He wanted to be the one who will flaunt him in front of everyone out there and here he was standing like a coward, scared of telling Cas that he lik- no loved him. It was love at first sight kinda thing but when Dean realized that Angels don't feel anything he had pushed the thought to the back. Now seeing Castiel like this, so beautiful and looking so sexy for some other guy, it just broke him. He just turned away and walked to his room, lost in thought. 

Castiel felt every emotion from Dean because of their "profound bond" as Cas says it. Love, anger, jealousy, guilt, sadness, hurt, heart-broken. Why wasn't Dean accepting that he liked him? He turned to Sam who looked just sad as he looked still watching the place where Dean stood. 

Sam and Castiel stood silently after Dean had gone for a few minutes, staring at the place Dean stood.

"Should we still play along to this?" Castiel asked sadly, tears filling his eyes as he looked at Sam. 

"No. That's enough. I didn't know he'd react like this, I thought he'd get angry but..... I'm sorry Cas." Sam said. Cas could see he was truly sorry for what happened.

"Hey, Sam. It's not you're fault okay. You were just helping me and.....Dean. Don't blame yourself. Dean wouldn't want that." Castiel says as soothingly possible at that time. 

"Oh!" Sam chuckled. Cas titled his head to the side not understanding the reason behind Sam's laugh. "He'd kill me if he knew that I was the one who planned this." He said and looked down at this shoe, the smile slowly fading away. 

"You said you can feel him right? Is he.." Sam trailed off. It wasn't the right thing to ask if Dean was okay. He surely wasn't. 

"Yeah, I do. He's hurt, Sam. I do not understand why he doesn't admit his feelings but I guess he has reas-" Castiel couldn't finish when he felt physical pain. He didn't disappear this time, he ran to Dean's room worried, Sam following suit. 

Castiel banged on the door. No response. Castiel couldn't feel anything, anymore. The bond was blank. He was panicking. He shouldn't be feeling that. But when it came to Dean, he was just full of surprises. Sam gestures Cas to come back before pushing the door using his broad shoulders. It opened with a crack in the door. Castiel put a finger on Sam's forehead, healing all the pain. 

Sam gave him a small smile before quickly rushing in. Dean wasn't in his bedroom. Cas ran to the bathroom to see Dean on the ground and a broken mirror. Why didn't they hear anything? Castiel lifted Dean's head and put it on his lap and checked the pulse. He was surprised that he was doing what every human would do. 

Castiel healed Dean from the physical pain and injuries but Dean wasn't waking up, and his breathing was slowing down.

"Dean! You can't fucking die on me like this. Get up you assbutt!" He yelled shaking Dean. Sam was surprised and was filled with different emotions, surprised because Cas, an angel of the lord used a curse word. Sad because Cas was yelling at Dean to wake up. Confused because he didn't understand why Dean didn't wake up even though Cas healed him.

"Hey, Cas. Did you fully heal him?" Asked Sam. Castiel glared at him but suddenly it hit him. He only cured the physical injuries and pain. 

"Fuck." Castiel cursed and cupped Dean's face, healing on a molecular level. He felt something foreign while healing him. It was as if Dean had been drinking too much. Like too much. Castiel always watched Dean. He made sure Dean didn't drink that much. How had this happened? 

Dean was fully healed and his breathing came back to normal. But he didn't open his eyes. Castiel picked up Dean bridal style and put him on the bed gently and covered him with the sheets. 

"I'll go clean the bathroom." Sam said voice dipped in sadness and guilt. 

"It's okay Sam," Cas said and snapped his fingers and the bathroom was crystal clean without the shards of glass nor there was a sign of a mirror broken. 

"I'm sorry Cas." Sam's voice broke. This was never his intention. He felt like killing himself for doing this to his only brother who cared about him. 

"It's okay Sam. Can you do me a favor?" Castiel asked. "Anything, just name it," Sam said with determination. Castiel smiled. 

"Watch over Dean for me, I need to take care of some sons of bitches. And don't ever think of killing yourself." Castiel said with determination and as soon as Sam nodded and sat down beside Dean, he flew to where the demon who poisoned Dean. 

Castiel could feel the poison. If he and Sam hadn't come on time, they would've lost Dean forever. 

"Meg!!" He yelled as he reached the place where the demon was last seen or heard of.

"Clarance, you came!! I've been waiting." A voice came sarcastically from behind him. 

"Why did you poison Dean?" He asked growling. 

Meg chuckled. She chuckled in front of an angel when he was full angry and could smite her on spot in a mili second. Little did she know that a full raged angel can smite demons without even touching them. 

"Isn't the reason obvious?" She asked smiling broadly. This annoyed Castiel a lot. 

"Enlighten me, Demon." Cas growled in much more anger. 

"I just wanted you! And you are following him around like a lovesick puppy as if he loves you. Because newsflash, he doesn't. It's just brotherly love, try learning to differentiate between them." She said with a hopeful glint in her eyes. 

That's all Cas wanted to hear before he smites her and only the host body fell on the ground. The body coughed. Castiel was surprised. How can a human still be alive when a demon was possessing them.

He reached out to her and made her sit. 

"Thank you so much. Whoever you are! I was fighting for the demon to leave me alone for so long and now I'm finally free. Thank you so much." The body of Meg told. Castiel smiled and touched her forehead, healed her, and sent her back to her home, to her family and parents with an anti possession sigil carved on her bones. 

_The next day Dean woke up, head reeling from some kind of previous pain. He sees Sam beside him, who has fallen asleep._

_He goes to the bathroom which he remembered clearly what he'd done, but there were no traces of it._

_"You're awake, Dean? How are you feeling?" He heard Sam calling behind him._

_"I'm sorry for worrying you both. I didn't mean that to happen." Dean replied. Sam smiled._

_"It's okay Dean. It's my fault after all. I should be the one apologizing. Not you." Sam said and got up, walking to the door he said. "Come down for breakfast."_

_Dean nodded and followed him out. As soon as he entered the library entrance, he saw Cas sitting on a guy's lap, who Dean didn't know. They were acting as if they were in love. Dean's heart clenched at the sight. He wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to grab Cas and just hug him for hours until he'd know that Cas was his. Only his. But seeing the happiness in Castiel's face because of some other guy, he just couldn't bear the sight. He turned around in frustration and saw another Cas standing there who looked sad and suddenly he woke up again._

He was panting now. Looked around and found no one and he recognized it as his bedroom. He didn't remember anything except for when he saw Cas sitting on the other man's lap, happy. He looked around frantically and eyes roaming to search Cas. He heard the door open and was hoping to see Cas but saw Sam entering with a glass of water. 

Sam was relieved but was still feeling guilty. Dean was looking at Sam with a question in his eyes. 

"Where Cas? Has he come back?" Dean asked dreading the answer. He didn't even remember that he hit the mirror and had fainted due to something. 

"He...uh he's gone to heaven to attend some duties and it was important. He had to rush and told me to look after you." Sam replied. It was a lie and Dean seemed to notice. 

"Look after me? Why?" He asked. Sam just kept quiet. Dean rushed out of the room searching for his angel. 

"Cas??!!!! I know you can hear me. Get down here." He yelled in the hallway and Sam had to cover his ears. 

There was no whooshing, no flutter of wings, no response. Dean was getting frustrated now. 

"Cas.....come on now. Please." He pleaded his voice cracking and he looked around but still no Cas. 

"Cas....are you still gonna ignore me if I'll kill myself?" Dean took out his gun and pointed at his heart. And suddenly there was the sound of wings fluttering and there stood Cas just as Dean saw him in his dream. Sam had run out from the room as soon as he heard that last sentence, but thankfully Castiel had come. He slowly made his way away from them. 

"Don't you dare, Dean." Castiel growled.

"Then fucking don't ignore me. Okay?" He yelled still angered and his head hurt like a bitch. He held his head, which was hurting a lot. 

Cas reached forward and held Dean by his shoulders. Castiel was hurt when Dean pushed him away. 

"Don't you have that boyfriend of yours to attend to?" Dean said and dared a glance at the angel. It was then that he realized that Castiel hadn't changed back to his original clothing, he was still looking sexy as he did a day before. 

"I don't even have one. I have eyes for a certain human and you know him." Castiel said as he healed Dean of the side effects of the poison. 

Dean couldn't believe his ears. Castiel liked someone already? And he knew him? 

"Stop lying!" 

"Dean, you know Angels don't lie." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." 

Castiel despite the being pushed away by Dean, touched his forehead and healed the pain.

"How are you feeling Dean?" Castiel asked. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh, me? I'm fantastic." Castiel could see the anger in his eyes. Maybe this was the anger that Sam was hoping for not an emotional breakdown. 

"Don't you want to know who that is?" Asked Castiel. Dean looked at with anger and hurt but sighed. 

"Okay, Castiel. Tell me who that is." Dean said and immediately was surprised when he felt soft lips on his. Dean closed his eyes and savored the moment. 

Castiel pulled back and rested their foreheads together. 

"It's you dumbass. It was always you." Castiel whispered. Dean chuckled at the choice of words Castiel chose. Dean didn't say anything. 

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" 

"I wanted to, trust me. But when I learned that Angels don't feel any emotion, I tried burying those feelings." Dean replied. 

"I wasn't supposed to," Castiel said which made Dean break their forehead contact and look at the angel's eyes. 

"What do you mean?" 

"From the time I raised you from hell, I've been different, thinking about every single decision and order. My brothers and sisters told me about it. You have changed me, Dean." Castiel looking at Dean lovingly. Dean blushed. 

Dean hugged Castiel possessively as if he'd vanish. "Don't leave me." Dean said as he hid his face in Castiel's neck, breathing in the divine scent of the angel. 

"Never." 

**\-------------**

Two years later. 

  
They had a small case of a rogue vamp and they followed it to the barn. 

"I'll go in first," Castiel suggested. Dean shook his head. 

"Look, you may be a badass angel but let us go this time," Dean says and Sam stays neutral. He enjoyed seeing his brother and best friend arguing. It was cute. 

Castiel gave him the best puppy eyes he could. Dean saw this and sighed. He looked at his brother who raised his hands in the air.

"I couldn't say no to him. He already had the basics." Sam replied. Dean sighed and let out a frustrated groan. 

"Fine!! But if something goes wrong you're coming back, no matter what. Understand?" Dena said looking at Cas, still not okay with him going inside. Cas smiled. 

Castiel always liked this. Getting Dean all frustrated cause he looked adorable. 

Castiel went and opened the barn door and the door closed behind him. 

"He should've been back by now." Dean said just as the door closed. Sam chuckled. 

"He just went in Dean. He'll be okay." Sam said which relieved Dean a bit.

They waited and waited. 

"I think something's wrong," Sam said as Castiel hadn't come back out yet. 

"You think so? I'm sure. We need to get in now, Sammy." Dean said and they got out of the Impala and slowly approached the barn which was a small distance away. 

Dean opened the door and both Sam and Dean were attacked by the Vampire as it jumped on them. Dean tackled it and cut the first one's head off. The blood sprinkled all over Dean. Sam was still struggling. Dean ran over and pulled away the vampire and smashed it against the wall. 

"Where's the angel?" He asked angrily. The Vampire laughed. 

"If you tell me what happened, I will let you go free. Trust me." Dean said. Sam was confused as to why was Dean negotiating with a vampire? Maybe love makes us do things we've never actually thought about. 

"Winchester, what the hell are you talking about?" The vampire laughed again. 

"The angel who walked in. What did you to do to him?" 

The vampire looked at him confused. Dean pressed the vampire against the wall harder, making it groan in pain as it was stuck against a nail on the wall. 

"No one walked in Winchester. We were listening to the sweet talk of you three. Since we have better ears. We thought of killing the guy who was insisting on coming first no one did. And then you guys barged in." As soon as Dean heard this he cut off the head of the vampire.

Sam looked at Dean confused. Dean didn't know what to think. Where had Cas gone? Did he leave him? But Dean didn't know why! They never did even fight since that day. He couldn't lose another person he loved again. He had lost everyone he'd loved, he lost his mom twice and got over it pretty quickly as he expected it was bound to happen. Except for Sam and he was thankful that Sam hadn't left him, he was not ready to lose his love too. Cas was the only thing holding him in place and control. Now that he had disappeared, Dean felt himself losing. He felt strong arms on his shoulder, he turned expecting to see Cas but it was Sam. 

"S-Sam. H-he's gone. Wh-why?" He said. San didn't know what to say to Dean. 

Sam and Dean checked the whole barn and found no one. 

Dean didn't know what to do now. It's not like, he can just go to heaven and ask for Cas. Maybe he had some heaven business to attend to, he's gonna come back. He told me he would never leave him and now....he just vanished. 

Sam suggested that he'd drive, Dean agreed still thinking about what happened to Cas. Will he come back to him? Dean was emotionally weak, after seeing so many of his loved ones die, he was not ready to see Castiel's lifeless body. 

Sam prayed to Cas as soon as they sat in the car but there was no response. Sam didn't understand what had happened.

Days passed and there was no sign of Castiel.

"S-Sam. I think I'm going mad. Where is he?" Dean asked voice slurred by the alcohol he was drinking. It was the fourth bottle and even though Sam hid them, Dean had somehow found them. 

It was almost a year, and Sam knew Dean prayed to Cas every night as he heard Dean talking and ending up crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you liked reading this, if so leave a kudos and let me know in the comments which are really appreciated from you guys!  
> 🖤🖤
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @castielmyheaven and do say hi. I will be the most happiest. 🖤


	2. Chapter 2

  
Sam walked towards Dean's room. He had made a daily habit of checking on how his brother was doing. He hoped Dean would get better soon and start searching for Cas. Sam was so happy the year Dean and Castiel were together. Dean was so happy and satisfied. Sam was getting used to this. But fate had its plans. Dean was back to drinking and didn't step out of the bunker, he just stared at the photo of the three they took during a dinner at a restaurant where Sam had to leave asap because they both couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Sam smiled remembering those moments. 

Sam knocked on the door. 

"Hey, Dean! It's me." He called but there was no response. This time he had prepared a spare key in emergencies like this. He unlocked the door to see Dean was laying on his bed starting on the ceiling. Sam saw Dean in the same position before, he had claimed that he saw Cas sometimes but Sam knew very well that he was hallucinating. Sam sometimes heard Dean wake up in the morning yelling Castiel's name and Sam had to calm him down.  


Dean was in a bad shape and just when Sam stepped forward to talk to Dean, his phone rang. The caller ID showed "Garth". Sam smiled and picked up the phone. 

"Hey, what's up?" He asked still looking at Dean who was paying no attention to him.

"Hey, Sam. I found a case here and uh....well since I became a dad a few days back I am in no shape to go hunting. Can you guys help me this once?" Sam heard desperation and pleading in his voice. Going there would be a change for Dean. Even if doesn't want to kill anything.

"Congratulations man. That's no problem, we'll help you out." 

"Thanks, Sam. You guys can stay at our place during the time. And I have a surprise for you both." Garth said excitedly. Sam chuckled. 

"Okay, we'll call you as soon as we get there. Take care man." Sam hung up the phone and saw that Dean hadn't moved a single inch. 

Sam shook Dean who jumped back in shock. 

"Hey, it's me." Sam assured.

"Sammy....." 

"We've got a case and our friend needs help. I agreed because it will be a change for you as you've not gotten out of this bunker since...." 

"Fine. Let's go. When are we leaving?" Dean asked.

"In an hour or two." Sam replied and Dean nodded.

They packed all the weapons and clothes needed and headed for the road. 

Dean did not drive this time too, Sam was worried as Dean refused to drive and trusted baby in his hands. Dean was always zoned out as of he had no reason to live but was holding on to a miracle. 

Dean came out of his thoughts as baby came to a halt. 

"Sammy.....where are we?" Dean asked. 

"It's Garth's house. Don't you remember?" Sam asked with a small smile plastered on his face. 

"Oh, that's why it felt familiar." Dean said and got out of baby and both the brothers headed to the front door and knocked. 

The door was opened by a young lady. Sam smiled, Dean did not remember who she was. 

"Sam. Dean. Welcome." She said and opened the door wide so that they could enter. 

"Thank you." Sam replied and went in, Dean behind him. 

"I'm just making lunch, Garth's in the living room to the end. Make yourself at home." Bess said as she went to the kitchen. 

Sam followed her instructions and went to the living room. 

"Dean!! Sam!!" And the brothers were crushed in a bear hug. Sam chuckled and Dean just smiled and patted his back, both of them hugging him back. 

"It's sooo good to see the Winchesters. Sam you grew tall. I'm just happy to see ya both. Come meet the special guys." Garth said excitedly and led them to where the two babies were there. 

"Uh Garth, you said you had them a few days back but they already look like 3 years old." Sam asked. Garth just laughed. 

"It's because of the werewolf thing. I was surprised too." 

"They're cute." Dean said with a smile.

"Okay, guys. Meet Sam." Garth said as he wiped the saliva off one of the babies. Sam raised an eyebrow. "And this one is Castiel." As soon as Garth said this Dean could hold back a huge smile. Sam smiled in relief. This was the first time he'd seen Dean smile in a long time. Maybe spending time with baby Cas would do Dean well. Sam noticed Dean's eyes getting watery. 

Garth looked confused. Sam sighed. Garth looked at him. "I'll tell ya later. So, what's with the names?" Sam asked with a little chuckle.

"You guys are my heroes. And Sam and Castiel are the most important to Dean. So I thought these would be the best names for them. I admire you, Dean." Garth said. 

"That's nice. We like it, don't we Dean?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. 

The three of them talked for a while and they discussed the case. Sam concluded that this might be a salt n burn case. It was a ghost and they could finish it in a few days and Garth had already had almost all the details. 

It was dinner time and Dean was playing with the two babies or boys you might say. They were growing up pretty fast. 

The couple had to go out for a while and the brothers agreed to look after the babies.

Sam got a call. A video call from Jody. Sam answered it with a smile. 

"Hey, Jody! Sam waved.

"Hey, Sam. How are you and how's Dean?" She asked a huge smile plastered on her face. 

"I'm good and Dean's holding up..." Sam said. He didn't want to give off the ' we're not okay ' vibes but still, Jody was like their mother and she would get it out of them. 

"Oh, boys, what happened?" She asked her smile dimming down.

"It's....let's leave for another time. So, how are you and the girls?" Sam asked. The smile came back to Jody's face.

"We're good Sam. And I have a question before I talk further." Jody says and turns the Camera to the surroundings. Sam gasps. 

"This is you guys right?" She asked and before Sam could answer he heard someone beside her. 

"I recognize that car and it's them. Why don't you believe me." Sam assumed it to be Clarie. 

"Clarie?" He asked. And Jody turned the Camera towards them. Clarie waved at Sam. 

"And yeah, that's us. Wait, you are here? I'm coming hold on." Sam hung up the phone and turned to Dean who still with the kids. 

"Hey, Dean. Looks like Jody and Clarie are here." Sam yelled to him. 

"Oh, here?" 

"Yeah, come on." 

They went out to see Jody and Clarie outside standing outside their truck. Clarie seemed to be telling Jody something. 

Jody hugged the boys. 

"It's been a long time, Jody. We're really happy to see you." Sam said and Dean just nodded. Sam assumed he was not ready to mingle yet. It was as if someone died. It almost looked like it, but there were no weird sightings nor a body of Cas so they still assumed Castiel was alive. 

"What's Clarie doing here?" Dean asked trying to be social. 

Jody glared at her. 

"Her college was taking them on a trip and this girl here didn't go and instead found a case here and I'm assuming you're here for that too."Jody said still not okay with Clarie being here. 

"Of course I wouldn't go, hunting is much exciting than going to palces and acting all lovey-dovey with your boyfriends. It's disgusting." Clarie said.  


Jody sighed, giving up. "Anyways, why was there no call from you both? Were you guys hunting?" She asked  


"Yeah, we're sorry, Jody. we had stopped hunting. We're just helping out a friend." Sam said. Dean was lost in thought. To Dean these were the ones who he hadn't lost, he still had someone but it was different. 

"Where's Castiel?" Clarie asked. She had forgiven the angel for taking her father's body, she was happy to hear that her parents were in heaven. She saw the angel as her parent figure now.  


Dean looked up and turned to Sam for an answer. Sam felt uncomfortable. All the three were looking at him. 

"H-H-He's uh... He's gone to heaven. Some ur-urgent business." Sam said, and he bloody stuttered. Now they will surely know something is wrong. 

"Okay, boys. Don't you dare hide anything from me." Jody says and Clarie nods along to that. 

Dean sighs and just walks away inside. Jody gives Sam a questioning look. 

"Hey, Sam. Who are they?" It was Garth and Bess. 

"Oh hey, Garth. This is Jody and this is Clarie. Girls, this is Garth and Bess." Sam introduce them. They shook hands. 

"Nice to meet you." Clarie said.

"We'll see you in the morning?" Jody says.

"Oh no. You can stay here, we have plenty of space for all of us." Bess insists. 

Jody and Clarie were shocked to learn that Garth and Bess were werewolves and after a while, they talked and now they got along well.

It was in the morning that Sam left for the grocery store to bring a pie to cheer up Dean for good this time. He couldn't leave his brother hanging like that. 

He got some veggies for himself and three boxes of pie for Dean and went to the checkout. The man behind the counter seemed to be distracted and didn't even turn around. 

"Excuse me." Sam called and the man turned around leaving Sam shocked. "Cas...?" 

"I'm sorry. You must've mistaken me for someone else. I'm Steve." He pointed at the badge. Sam was speechless. Everything was the same. He was Cas. But with no memories?  


"Cas... You don't remember me?" Sam asked. Steve looked at Sam squinting his eyes. 

"No..I've never met you before. And you are?" Steve says as he scans the product for billing.

"I-I am Sam. Sam Winchester." Sam said and cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm new here. It's just been a year. I don't remember who I was before." Sam took a deep breath. 

"Can I speak to you? Like after your shift or something?" Sam asked desperately. 

"Sure. I would love to know me. My shift ends in an hour. We'll meet at the cafe out there?" Steve says pointing to the coffee shop on the opposite side of the road. 

"Sure, Ca-Steve. I'll meet you there." Sam says and exits the shop still shocked to see their Cas there. 

He got to see no one was home. He saw a note on the fridge. 

**"Heya Sam.**  
**We heard the ghost has been acting out and we had to leave to burn the bones so it won't hurt anyone else. Sorry for not waiting. It might take a while but yeah, we'll be back soon. Oh and Garth and Bess took the children out for a stroll in the park.**  
**-Dean."**

"Okay, Dean. Today you might get miracle of your life." Sam whispered to himself. 

  


* * *

  


One hour passed slowly for Sam. He was getting impatient and eager to talk to Cas. Dean will get back to normal. 

But how had this happened? The last time was because he had Leviathans inside him. What was the reason now? 

It was time. He rushed out and got in the car and drove in full speed to the coffee shop.

He saw Cas sitting there. He smiled. 

"Hey, Cas. Glad you agreed to talk to me. Hope I did not disturbed you from your schedules." Sam said as he sat down infront of Cas. 

"Haha, it's okay Sam. I have nothing to do today. You're lucky I guess." Castiel/Steve chuckled. 

"So what're you gonna eat?" Sam asked as the waiter came up to them.

"I'll just take coffee. Others just taste like molecules." Sam looked up at Cas/Steve when he said that. That was almost the same thing Cas had said when he got back his grace. 

"Yeah?" Sam asked and smiled at his best friend. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know why being with you I feel a lot comfortable. Like I've known you all my life. Did you know me before? And was that why you recognized me?". Cas/Steve asked.

"Yeah. Can you tell me what happened? I mean you said you don't remember anything of before ." Sam asked. 

Cas/Steve nodded. 

"I woke up in a hospital a year ago on I don't remember sorry. They told me I was found by some people and had lost too much blood. They even told me I might have slight amnesia but I seriously don't remember anything and then I took up a cleaning job at the grocery store to pay the hospital bills and then seeing my work I got promoted. I don't know if this helps you but I hear voices every night. It's like someone is calling to me and they're sad. I've heard it from the day I was found in the hospital. They seem so sad and hurt and I can feel them and to be honest, when I saw you I felt like I know you and I felt really happy. And.....this might sound crazy but I don't get sleep like others nor do I get hungry." Cas/Steve ended.

Sam didn't know what to think of this but this was surely Castiel. Sam breathed a relieved sigh. The voice was Dean. He heard Dean. He still can feel him. Sam was beyond happy. 

"Oh my god. You're.....Cas." Sam breathed. 

"So you were right huh?" Castiel asked, smiled and Sam nodded. 

"You're Castiel. We were best friends." Sam says and looks down at his coffee. 

"Oh, So we reunite again." Castiel says and Sam just gets up and hugs him. 

"Damn, you're really tall." Castiel chuckles. Sam laughs a little. 

Sam sits back down and opens his phone. 

"Do you remember him?" Sam asks showing a picture of Dean. 

"He looks familiar but no. Does he know me too?" Castiel asks. 

"Yes, he does. You guys were....um you know together." Sam says and Castiel's eyes widened. 

"Oh my god." Castiel breathes. "Can I meet him? Maybe I'll remember something?" Castiel asks and Sam nods. 

"He's broken Cas. You disappeared suddenly. I'll take you to meet him tomorrow okay? See if you can remember anything else beforehand but don't strain yourself." Sam said and Castiel nodded. 

"Here's my number. Call me if anything happens okay? Take care. I'll see you soon buddy." Sam says and hands Castiel his phone number and Castiel takes it gladly. 

Sam went back home to see if the others had come back home. They had. 

"Where were you?" Asked Dean as soon as Sam entered. 

"Uh... nowhere. Just was exploring town instead of sitting here." Sam replied and everyone brought the lie. 

Jody and Clarie decided to stay back because the next day was Dean's birthday. Garth and Bess agreed to bake a cake and celebrate his birthday. Sam agreed to bring surprise gifts. 

It was midnight and he heard Dean praying again, did he pray to Cas the day before too? Sam smiled knowing Castiel would have heard him, tomorrow was gonna be a special day for Dean. 

Sam woke up and smiled knowing today was Dean's birthday. He was always excited to celebrate his big bro's bday. 

"Happy Birthday, big brother!!" Sam yelled close to Dean's ear making Dean groan and wake up. He sat up to see Sam smiling at him and gave a small smile back. 

The others came to the room as well. 

"Happy Birthday Dean!" Garth hugged him. Bess just wished him.

"Happy Birthday, young man." Jody wished him and Dean laughed. 

"Happy Birthday!" Claire wished and hugged him too. 

"Thank you, guys. This means a lot to me." Dean thanked him. 

Sam left the room silently when the others were busy wishing Dean and making jokes about how old he was but still looked like a hunk. 

Sam checked his phone to see any messages from Castiel but there as none. How was Dean gonna react when he sees Castiel, who doesn't remember anything about him? Why can't God give them a happy ending? Hadn't they suffered enough? 

Sam insisted Dean on driving baby. Dean smiled as soon as he touched the steering wheel. Sam was checking his phone, again and again, to see whether Castiel had texted him. But nothing yet.

It was 5.30 pm when Bess had finished baking the cake with the help of Clarie. Garth had told one of his trusted werewolf friends to look after his sons as the change of Atmosphere of humans might delay their time in growth.

It was all set up when the door was busted and a broad-shouldered man entered. 

Everyone took out their weapons and pointed at him. 

"Dean Winchester. I found you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me @castielmyheaven on Tumblr. I would love to talk to you guys 🖤


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean Winchester. I found you." 

Dean didn't recognize the man before him but he seemed to know him. 

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, oh. You don't remember me I can understand. Dean surely remembers me." Barked the man. 

"I don't know you." Dean said with gritted teeth. 

The man laughed. 

"This moment was worth waiting for, after your guardian angel taken down, I had to wait for days to find you and now look at you all weak and broken. Just as I wanted you." 

Dean froze when he heard the man mention Castiel. 

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked growling with anger. 

"Ooops, I forgot he was also your boy toy. Pity. I bet you would've loved to see him scream when I tortured him. They were just blissful. I took my sweet time and killed him piece by piece. I think you'd deserve this as your boy toy took away someone I dearly cared for." The demon laughed and Sam shot multiple bullets at him. But nothing happened.

Dean mentally collapsed. His angel was no more? Hearing this made it so real. 

"Dean! Don't listen to him. He's a demon and they lie. I hate to say this but we didn't see Cas's body right? Don't give up hope. Look at me, Dean." Dean heard Sam say and he thought. Demons lie, yes. He didn't have a place for his hope of miracle anymore. His angel was dead according to the assumed demon. Wait. Why was Sam so desperately telling Dean not to assume anything? Did he know something about Castiel that he didn't? 

Just as Dean turned to Sam angrily the man, demon caught Dean by his shirt and yanked him close. The other launched forward to push the demon away but with the snap of the fingers, all fell unconscious except for Sam. 

"Let go of him, demon." Sam growled loading another Maxine of bullets and reloaded it. 

Dean struggled in place and the demon tightened his grip making Dean almost choke him and Dean let out a painful yell. And that's when things changed. 

A small yet strong arm pushed away the demon. 

"Not when I'm still alive, Alastair." The voice said and suddenly everything went quiet. 

Dean opened his eyes to see Sam smiling at the person in front of them. Dean looked to the other side....and Castiel stood there. 

He got up shakily and tried standing in one place. Dean had seen Cas like that millions of times before and whenever he touched him, he would fade so this time he didn't dare take a step forward. He stood put. Dean saw Castiel snap his fingers making the others in the room conscious. The others slowly stood up.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel spoke. No one other than Sam knew what had happened previously of Cas missing and things. They didn't get time for that. 

Dean dared a step forward to Castiel and the rest was covered by Castiel himself. Now they were standing so close to each other. 

Dean looked down and blinked off some tears and looked back up. Castiel was still standing there. Dean extended his arm and touched Cas's face, and this time no one faded away.

"Castiel. Cas. This....this is really you?" Dean asked and he hears the beautiful laugh of his angel..." yes it's me." Castiel replied. Dean hugged him. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you, it all happened so suddenly and I wa-" Castiel was cut off by Dean kissing him. They heard a few shocked gasps, one relieved sigh, and a finally. Castiel kissed Dean back, it was filled with pain and hurt and relief. Dean broke the kiss and stared into the eyes he fell in love with. 

"Dean, I'm sorry." Castiel apologized. Dean shook his head. "No Cas. I don't need any explanations. I just want you." Dean replied holding back his tears. Castiel nodded 

"Happy Birthday Dean." Castiel wished him and even Sam laughed a bit along with Dean. The angel was still adorable sometimes. 

A cough brought the three to their senses and they noticed the others in the room. The cake was long gone. 

Garth and Bess were smiling at the couple and Garth gave a thumbs up when Dean looked at them, Bess smiled at them lovingly.

Jody had an unreadable expression as if she wasn't expecting that Dean liked an angel. 

Claire looked like she was expecting this. And she was the first one to speak. 

"Looks like I have two dads now." She smiled and Jody looked at her surprised. 

"What? That was to happen someday." She answered smiling happily at the couple and at Jody which made Dean and Castiel blushed and Sam laughed. 

"I know right." He said. 

"I'm okay with this too I guess." Jody says. 

"Dean I need to talk to you about something. Alone." Castiel said in a stern voice. Dean remembered the first time Castiel had said that in the barn and how Dean couldn't move and was lost in the angel's eyes. Dean nodded. 

Dean led them to the room he was given and shut the door, locking it.

Dean pushed Castiel on the bed and climbed beside him and just cuddled with him for a while. 

"I need to confess something. I-I don't know if you're gonna like it." Castiel's voice sounded of sorrow and hurt. Dean looked up at his angel and kissed his forehead and nodded to go on. Castiel sighed.

"I guess I died and came bac-" Cas didn't get to finish the sentence as Dean sat up. 

"You died? I thought he was lying!" Dean yelled. Castiel thought the others would have heard this. 

Castiel nodded. "Yes, I died. And was brought back. I don't by who. Maybe God. I didn't remember anything except for the lingering foreign sadness and hurt. I used to hear whispers every night. Now I know it was you." Castiel stooped to look at his beautiful freckle-faced boyfriend. Dean blushed remembering how badly he wanted Cas back. Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel softly. 

Castiel pulled back and smiled. "I missed you." Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and nuzzled as close as possible. Castiel chuckles.

"I'm not done yet." Castiel said and Dean sat up, interested in listening. 

"Okay go ahead. But don't remind me of you dying again or I will kill you." Dean threatened him. Castiel laughed loudly for the first time in a long time. Dean loved seeing Castiel laugh. He was. glad he made him laugh. 

"Okay fine...I won't." Castiel said and suddenly his smile dropped and looked away from Dean. Dean furrowed his brows. He turned Cas's face towards him. "Hey, look at me. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out okay." Dean says but Castiel shook his head and looked at Dean properly. 

"I'm losing my grace. Only a little bit is left in me. I lost most of it when.....I um...was being.... tortured." Castiel took a deep breath. Dean was looking at him shocked. Castiel was losing his grace? Dean didn't care if Castiel had his grace or not, whether he was an angel or a human because to him Castiel will always be his angel. 

Castiel got off the bed and Dean stood up too. Castiel didn't meet Dean's eyes and Dean was getting frustrated. 

Just when Dean was about to snap, Castiel looked at Dean and opened a small box. Castiel came forward and rested his forehead with Dean's. He gave the box to Dean who opened it and gasped looking at the contents in it. 

"Cas...I can't accept this. This is...." Dean trailed off. Castiel smiled. "I know. But I want you to have it. And.....also, Dean will you marry me?" He asked and Dean looked up breaking their head contact. 

"Yes. Yes. Oh my god." Dean said and Castiel took the box from Dean's hand and took out the ring from it. It was a ring that had a little grace in it. Castiel then slowly gave away his full grace into the ring by cutting a small open on his arm. He was human now. The ring was glowing. He put on Dean's ring finger. Dean smiled as tears rolled down his face. 

"I love you Cas." 

"I love you too, Winchester." 

"Don't ever leave me, understand?" 

"Never."

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

"I get to teach you all human things now." 

"I can't wait to be all human again." Castiel chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the story. Leave a kudos and let me know in the comments if you like it. It is much appreciated from you guys. Thank you for reading. Much love. 🖤
> 
> My Tumblr : @castielmyheaven

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me @castielmyheaven on Tumblr. I would love to talk to you guys 🖤


End file.
